The Runaway Princess
by SapphireSamurai
Summary: Princess Kagome disappear five years ago, without a trace. Now it is up to Inuyasha to find her, before her 20th brithday. But what happens when he meets Cleo, a girl he ends up falling for?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I own a pony and a poster of baby kittens, but not Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Saph-I'm going to keep this short and simple. Please review. Your gonna have to wait a long time before the next chapter comes out. Please review. Forgive me for my bad grammar I have a horrible editor ( Sam- HEY!) but I signed a contant ( Sam- A LEGALLY BINDING contract). Please review. If you've read the other stories I've posted and are angry that I took them down then don't kill me, I'll be reposting them soon with more chapters. Please review. And yes, I do have a split personality disorder ( Sam- You do NOT! I'm a REAL person!).

Saph- I think I outlined all the important points don't you?

Sam- I don't think you told them to review enough.

Saph- Really?

Sam-Yup.

Saph- Would you like to the honor?

Sam- I'd love to.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THE RUNAWAY PRINCESS**

_**Goodbye And Good Riddance**_

She looked back through the iron bars of the towering fence, sparing one last glance at the hellhole she was once required to call home. This was it, there was no turning back now. This was something she had to do, it wasn't a choice. Living here slowly drove her insane, and if she was forced to come back she knew in her heart she would die of sadness.

Most people wouldn't be able to understand her anger, her desperation, her fear. The hellhole she despised was in actually a mansion. A huge, brick building that probably could house a quarter of Tokyo. Inside was even grander, with satin drapes, large canopy beds, rosewood pianos, expensive Persian rugs and so much more.

It was little girls' dreams to be what she was, to live the life she lived. But they were naïve, unable to comprehend the truth that was so carefully hidden.

She glared at the mansion, venom and hatred pouring from her gaze. She was leaving and would never come back. Never.

Worry and fear twisted and coiled in her stomach. But where would she go? What would she do? She had money but wouldn't last forever. She would have to get a job, but who would hire someone with no skills, no experience and no diploma? Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should just go back and give up on this crazy idea.

_No_, she told herself, _I__'m not going back! I can't! I don't know where I'll go, but wherever I end up has to be a hell lot better then staying here._

With that thought, Kagome turned around, her ebony tresses cascaded around her shoulders like a shimmering curtain of midnight. Her large yellow bag weighted her down, but her heart soared with joy.

She was free.

" Goodbye and good riddance." She whispered into the dieing wind, as she walked forward towards her future, ready to face the world and ready to leave hers behind.

* * *

" She's escaped." 

" What?" the man roared his voice echoed in the large room. The woman trembled slightly as she felt his demonic aura fill up the whole room. It made her dizzy and weak, and if she was part miko, she might have feinted. By the time he finally managed to contain his youki, she felt as if she had run a marathon. He legs felt like jelly, and her mind was hazy with pain. She realized vaguely that she was going to having a horrible headache.

" How did this happen?" he hissed angrily.

" I- I don't know! she was sleeping- then she was ju-just go-g-gone!' she stuttered out.

She was usually a strong woman, able to face anyone head on. But this man made scared her, making her heart beat faster with fear, and her palms to go sweaty with terror. Yet he still held her heart, his dark, frightening stature also enticed her, making her wanting him, loving him. She wanted nothing more but to do whatever he wish, so long as she could be near him, soaking in his presence.

" What do you mean she was just gone?" he replied sharply. " What happened to the guards and the charms set up around her room."

Another shiver ran up her spine, a mixture of both fear and something else.

" The guards got knocked out somehow, and this is what's left of the charms." she a few blackened pieces of paper on his desk.

He cursed silently under his breath before locking cold midnight blue eyes with her sky blue orbs. She felt the heat of his gaze set her blood on fire and it took all her will power not to just jump him right there and then. And judging by the look in his eyes he knew, which just made her want him more.

" Find her."

He didn't need to yell or scream. His cold tone was enough to make her want to start looking for her right now. She began to do just that, half way to the door when she turned around and asked him, "What about the press? They'll want to know what has happened to her."

He was silent for a moment, considering her with intense eyes. " Tell them she's been kidnapped, call the police and make a big scene. It'll better if we had the police looking for her as well as my. . . . . . friends. With help from the whole country, well find her in no time."

Nodding in agreement, the woman left. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest and she intense longing humming through her. She had to find the girl. That would prove to him her undying devotion, and he would see that she was meant for him. But first she had to call the police, and address the public. Putting on her best horrified and terrified face, she urged a heavy stream of tears to run down her cheeks. She ran down the corridor screaming " She's gone! Gone! Someone has taken my baaaaaaaaabbbbbbyyyyyyy!" rousing the whole castle.

Meanwhile, the man sat in his satin cushioned chair staring heatedly into the fireplace, glowing with a crackling flame. His outside appearance seemed calm and serene, but inside he was raging. She had escaped! She had managed to leave undetected, and now was wonder the streets with silly ideas of freedom and hope. The fool. He would find, and he would punish her. How dare she leave! Did she really think she could escape his grasp so easily?

" And she was so close to being ready." he murmured to no one in particular.

It didn't matter. He would catch her, and she would do exactly what was told. It was all a matter of time.

**_

* * *

_ **

THE RYOUSHIN GAZETTE

_**A Royal Abduction **_

**Written By: ****Sachi Saikoubi**

_Late last night at tragedy occurred._

_Princess Kagome of the Higurashi Clan was kidnapped. As police puzzle over how the beloved princess was kidnapped in such a highly guarded home, her Mother frets with worry._

" _She's just a little girl!' Queen Onwa exclaimed to reporters, teary eyed and apprehensive. " I don't understand why someone would want to take my precious baby!"_

_Trained detectives have completed a through search of the Princess's room in hopes of find some evidence that will help them in their desperate search for Kagome. But, to the surprise of the detectives no signs of struggle could be found. Also no fingerprints or DNA samples, besides the Princesses' and the servants, were found._

" _Its strange." __Haru__ Hayabusa, Head Detective of the case, commented. " Its almost as if she wasn't kidnapped at all."_

_As much as police would like to play with the thought that Lady Kagome simply ran away, her family confirm that she was always very happy with her surroundings and should no signs wanting to leave. Many laughed at the thought that Lady Kagome would wish to intentionally leave her home. _

_As it is well known Lady Kagome cherished the place in which she grew up in. It was noted that in a previous interview with the Princess outside the Angel Orphanage, she had told reporters " I myself dearly love my home and am truly glad that these children will to have one to treasure as much as I treasure my own." _

_Queen Onwa was outraged when the suggestion that Lady Kagome might have runaway was made. " She loved her home!" She shrieked at police officers. " She loved it! How dare you even think she would runaway!"_

_Detectives then concluded that it was inside job, most likely made by a angry ex-employee in search of revenge. All servants of the household are being interrogated and cross examined. Police hope that one of the servants will crack divulging information that could lead to Lady Kagome's rescue._

" _No ransom has been demanded," states Haru, " that's what scares me. By now a message would have been delivered explaining all the demands of the kidnapper. That is if the kidnapper wanted something in return for her safety. I fear the only thing he or she wanted was Lady Kagome dead."_

_As police add in the possible notion that Lady Kagome may already be dead, Queen Onwa and all of Japan weep for the safety of their beloved Princess. . . . . . . . . . _

The investigation continued for five years as they swept all of Japan in search of the Princess, but they never managed to find her.

_**-The Sapphire Samurai**_


End file.
